The Missing Remote
by Lady Adorlee Malfoy
Summary: Wally finally pushed Kuki over the edge. But in this case IT'S GOOD! They wrestled, the fought, they argued. But while all that happened, they confessed their feelings for each other. Awww how friggin cute. Review please.


A/N: Hey, yeah I'm not dead. Not yet anyways. I've been kinda busy with some... problems... But recently I've become addicted to Kids Next Door. And apples but that's a whole other story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own it... wish I did but I don't.

------------------

"Give meh that back, Numbuh 3!" yelled Wally, running after the Japanese girl. Kuki Sanban codename Numbuh 3. Kuki ran down the hallway, laughing at the poor Australian boy. Wally Beetles, codename Numbuh 4.

"You gotta to catch me first!" She shouted. Wally growled. Kuki had stolen the remote and wrestling was going to be on in 6 minutes!

"Come ON Numbuh 3! Ya can watch Rainbow Monkey cute and cuddly marathon durin' the commercials!" reasoned Wally. Kuki shook her head. Her slilky, black hair whipped back and forth. Wally groaned as her ran up the stairs after her. The sound of a door slamming a a click of a click came to his ears as he rounded the corner.

Wally banged on the wooden door to Kuki's room with his fists. Only 4 minutes left. "Please, Kuki. I can't miss this the Royal Rumble! John Cena vs. The Undertaker. Ya don't know how 'portant this is!"

Silence.

"God, what is it with you girls!" he said more to himself than to the girl behind the door. "A guy does every thing he can possibly do fo' ya, but noooo! Girls never get satisfied. I don't even care any mores! Watch your cruddy Rainbow Monkey junk-athon."

More silence.

"Crud, your unpossible! Girls are stupid anyways!" he started to walk away when he heard the door open. He had a split second (which he didn't use) to react before Numbuh 3 jumped on him tackling him to the ground. "Wha-?" Kuki's fists, which were engulfed by green selves, began banging on his chest.

"How can you call **me **unpossible? I'm not the one that walks around acting all big and tough and that has no feelings **what so ever!" **she screamed. "At least I don't have to pretend that I don't have feelings for anyone else. And at LEAST I don't have to FIGHT the fact that **I **_**love **_**you!" **she shouted the last part into Wally's face.

Numbuh 4 let out a silent gasp. Then he felt anger build up inside of him again. He flipped her around so her back was on the floor. He pinned her arms to the ground. "**Ah **pretend I don't have no feelin's for you? How can any one NOT see that Ah have feelin's for you? Why do you think I do EVERYTHIN' you ask of me? Wally come to Rainbow Monkey Land with meh, Wally let meh play video games, Wally lets go to the park, Wally I had a nightmare, can I sleep with ya? Wally Ah'm tired can ya carry meh the rest of the way? Every signal cruddy thing ya ask for. There I am. And ya say I don't love ya, what a load of **crud**!"

Kuki growled. She kicked Wally in the stomach. When he stood up again she jumped on his back and pulled his head back by this hair.

"You think doing all those things means you love me? Trust me, buddy, there are soooo many more things you can do to show me you actually HAVE feelings!" she shouted at the back of his head.

"What's going on here? You guys disturbing Numbuh's beauty nap." sadi Abby Lincoln, code name Numbuh 5. But the 2 pre-teens ignored her and Numbuh 2 who came up behind her.

"What do ya want meh to do then, eh? Kiss the floor ya walk on?" he asked. Before Numbuh 3 could reply, Wally slammed his back into the wall so Kuki would let go of him.

She stood in front of him, her eyes narrowing and her nostrils flaring, "why don't you leave the floor alone and kiss me instead?" she replied sarcastically. Hougie gasped. Abby smiled. And Wally walked over to her.

"What do ya mean by that, Kooks?" Numbuh 3 smiled. She eliminated the space between them.

"Kiss me, Wally." she said it like an order. Numbuh 4 blushed, almost afraid to go on.

"And it I don't..." he tested. Numbuh 3 continued to smile softly and didn't answer. But didn't need to, Wally knew he was going to his her. The kiss was soft and slow, yet strong and passionate.The two operatives payed no attention to their team mates who also populated the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! What's going on here? Numbuh 5...they're.. they're.." Numbuh 2 couldn't continue, he just watched, wide eyed.

"They're kissing, Hougie. Took them long enough too. Lets leave them alone." Abby said pulling on his sleeve.

"But he's going to miss the Royal Rumble!" at that moment, Wally heard what Hougie had said and let go of Kuki.

"The Royal Rumble!" He ran down flew down the stairs with Hougie at his tail. Numbuh 5 groaned.

"Boys!" she said putting up her hands. "What can you do?" she looked over to her friend, who was smiling, surprisingly. "Why are you smiling? Wally left!"

"Yeah, but he's going to be back." she replied softly.

"How do you know?"

" 'Cuase I have the remote silly!" Numbuh 5 laughed along with Kuki and put her arm around her shoulders. The two girls walked back into Kuki's room a pon hearing the frustrated boys search desperately for the missing remote.

---------------------------------

A/N: Sucky, I know. But I kinda like it :\ But anyways, review. I feel crappy, btw.


End file.
